peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected tracks, some links. Sessions *Ligament only session, recorded 17th October 1995. No known commercial release. *Echobelly only session, recorded 3rd February 1995, repeat, first broadcast 01 April 1995. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Brentwoods: You Broke My Heart (I Broke Your Jaw) (7") ESTRUS ES 776 @ *Culture: Apply Within (v/a album - A History Of Dub - The Golden Age) Munich MSACD 6 # @ *''Bus sound effects @ *Ligament: Ligament By Numbers (session) *DJ Skull: Stomping Grounds (12") Djax-Up Beats DJAX-UP-186 # @ *''John has burnt his mouth ''@ *Spare Snare: Bruising You EP: Mortal Wombat FIERCE PANDA NING 15 *Echobelly: Pantyhose And Roses (session) *Leif Norbergs Orkester: Paranoid (album - Highway To Hellsingland) Pickwick 751526 @ *''Some slight technical difficulties with the left hand channel evident in both recordings about here *100th Monkey: Hoffman Dub (v/a album - Planet Dub) Planet Dog BARK CD 15 # @ *Solar Race: Get Ahead (single - Solar Race EP) Zomba ORE CD 79 @ *Ligament: Battleships (session) *Zion Train: Jericho (Encore from previous night's Camden Live) ''# @ *Satan's Pilgrims: Soul Pilgrim (album - Soul Pilgrim) Estrus ESD 1226 @ *Echobelly: Way Too (session) *Echobelly: Tarantino (session) *Code of Practice: Can We Change The Future (Sounds Of Life Remix) (12" - Can We Change The Future Remixes) Certificate 18 CERT 1805 # @ *Loudon Wainwright III: That Hospital (album - Grown Man) Virgin CDV 2789 *Dave Clarke: South Side (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 # @/$ *Ligament: Give It Up For Ligament (session) *Lord High Fixers: Take Me Home (7") Estrus ES 775 $ *Undercover Agent & The Kriminal World: Mask Up (12" - World Mask Up / Jah Works) Suburban Base SUBBASE 61 # $ *Echobelly: Four Letter Word (session) *Invisible Men: Hunt You Down Like The Dog That You Are (7") Estrus ES 778 *Ligament: Renius (session) *Smith & Mighty: Jungle Man Corner (album - Bass Is Maternal) More Rockers ZLPKR002 # $ *Mansun: Skin Up Pin Up (single) Regal REG 3CD *Disco Volante: San Metro (The Gayle San Remix Of El Metro) (12" promo) Transient TDV 008 # $ *Livingstone: Good Intentions (single) Mono MONO CD 1 *Party Animals: Have You Ever Been Mellow (Tekno Mafia Mix) (12") Mokum $ *Tracks marked # available on '''File 1' and @ on File 2 and $ on File 2 File ;Name *1) Dat_094_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE252 *3) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE253 ;Length *1) 04:04:12 (00:53:21 to 01:37:28) *2) 1:33:55 (33:18-42:19, from 1:00:50) (38:21-38:46, 42:06-42:19, 1:00:58-1:04:08, 1:09:46-1:14:10, 1:20:51-1:23:35 unique) *3) 1:33:19 (to 26:35) (1:08-5:31, from 22:06 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. *2) Created from LE252 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 252 *3) Created from LE253 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 253 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes